Nick Smith
Nick Smith '''is an OC created by nicnuc. Appearance Nick is around 1.85 metres tall. He has brown hair which has a quiff haircut, deep blue eyes and a light skin complexion. His bodybuild is athletic, which enables him to various physical feats, but it is still in an average scale when he does not use his psychic power. He usually wears a gray hoodie, dark gray shorts and black high-top sneakers as well as black socks, though this is subject to change. Sometimes he wears t-shirts, but his attire mainly consists of grey or black clothing, with colours being rather scarce. Personality Nick is usually very energetic and loves hanging out with his friends. He is very cautious about using his powers, since they can be dangerous to other people, but occasionally, he lets that attitude go and has some fun with them. One particular trait of him is that he sees his powers as something every human could have, he doesn't think he's superior in any way to other human beings, he just thinks it's a trait like others. He doesn't like battling a lot but when he thinks it's needed, he has no objection against it. In battle, he tries to end things quickly, due to the nature of his powers. This makes him very serious whilst battling, and he'll try his best to beat his opponent. Aside from that, he tends to procrastinate, and is a bit addicted to his smartphone, but that won't stop him from enjoying his life. Nick has shown to be regretful of his past, stating he potentially killed thousands of innocent people, making him have a near permanent internal conflict. Biography Nick was born in 2000, and grew up in a suburb, where his powers manifested. When it first happened, he refused to accept them, and thus, he hid them away. In the next few years, he learned to accept that he couldn't change his nature, and he began to slowly accept that he was different from other kids. This never stopped him from having friends though, since his peers were very open about it. He continued to grow up, and go to school, where he had a bit of trouble, and still has, but he manages to pass. Right now, he resides somewhere with his family and has an average life. As of Invasive Force, he and his family reside in the space hulk where Greg lives. Abilities Nick has potent psychic abilities, which can manifest in various ways. He has limits on how much he can use these powers, and they will wear out faster than a gem's would. This limit can be increased through training, though. When under emotional strain, Nick gradually loses control over his powers, this does not apply to positive feelings, though. '''Offensive Abilities: * PSI Shockwave: Nick's most powerful attack. It consumes most of Nick's stamina, making it hard to use it more than once per day. When used, a powerful shockwave radiates from Nick's body, damaging anything nearby severely * PSI Lightning: When used, generates electricity through Nick's powers, shooting it at his enemy. This stuns Nick for a short time, though. * PSI Flame: When used, creates a fireball which can be thrown to incinerate an area. When used too often, the heat will affect Nick. * PSI Frost: When used, creates icy particles which cool down anything they touch, even to the point of freezing. When used too often, Nick will suffer from hypothermia. * PSI Blast: When used, the area Nick selects will be blasted, creating an explosion. Debris may hit Nick and hurt him if he is not careful. * PK Comet: When used, summons a meteor to fall down onto his enemies. Only works sometimes, but always drains a large amount of power. * PSI Beam: Has to be charged up to use. Damage, range and size of the beam depend on duration of charge. Reduces Nick‘s mobility greatly while charging and leaves his shields unable to regenerate since all power is diverted into charging the beam. * Telekinesis: Nick can use his mind to lift objects. This consumes little energy, and thus is his most used power. It can lift a medium sized car at max. Amount of objects and size is irrelevant as long as all objects affected do not overstep the weight boundary when adding the weight of all objects together. Defensive Abilities: * PSI Shield: When used, envelops Nick or his selected target with a psychic shield. Has the durability to shield from a few bullets and a smaller explosion. * PSI Barrier: Better version of PSI shield. Costs a lot more power, but can protect multiple individuals from attacks up to a larger explosion. Supportive Abilities: * PSI Healing: Can heal individuals. Power cost depends on severity of injury. Can be used to heal Nick themself, too. * PSI Flash: When used, creates a bright flash that allows Nick to escape if the opponent has no ability to see while bright lights are in the environment. (For example, someone with sunglasses would be able to still see most things) * PSI Light: Conjures a small orb of light that acts as a flashlight. * Psychic Imbuing: Nick has shown to be capable of infusing objects with psychic power, either to generate energy for them or use objects like swords as a channeling conduit to further enhance his already potent psychic powers. Relationships Parents: 'Nick's parents are very understanding about his powers and do a lot to support him. Nick likes his parents a lot and will continue to do so. '''David Payne (ColonelDavid): '''Nick saw David as a mentor figure, as well as a person with whom he could share his fears, doubts and achievements, he had a deep respect for David, but due to David‘s repeated irrational behaviour, he now has mixed feelings, and their future actions will influence Nick‘s opinion greatly. '''Amanda (AventurineSun): '''Nick likes Amanda due to how uncomplicated their relationship is. He greatly appreciates that Amanda accepts that he has abilities. '''Aventurine (AventurineSun): '''Nick has a positive opinion on Aventurine and enjoys their company. He would probably aid her in breaking into the storage facility to help her getting her stuff she ordered earlier. '''Brother Greg (Greg): '''Nick sees Greg as his mentor, and somewhat as a friend. Nick has a deep respect for Greg and would do anything to help him. Having given Nick a second chance at living a somewhat normal life, he is very grateful towards Greg, having a lot of trust in their judgement. Nick secretly hopes to gain Greg‘s approval. '''Gina Greywitch (Devan): '''Nick saw Gina as a friend, someone who understood him on a level above just knowing that he has psychic powers. As of Snow and Dust, though, he grew bitter over her not telling him something was wrong, and thus, he keeps his distance for now. '''Morganite (Devan): '''Nick acts friendly towards Morganite, seeing then as an ally. As of Snow and Dust, he does not know how to feel about it, feeling both guilty and angry. '''Citrine (Devan): '''Nick respects Citrine due to her influence. However, he knows little about her, and thus, his opinion is rather indifferent. '-TBA Trivia * Nick is based on Ness from EarthBound, but his PSI abilities are mostly a variant of Paula's, with a few changes in them. * Using too much of his psychic powers can result in tiredness, headaches, fainting, nausea and even damage to his body. * At peak power pool, he is able to use PSI Shockwave 2 times in quick succession before fainting, although he has never trained enough to achieve this level. * He would most likely lose against most gems. Category:OCs Category:Approved Characters Category:Humans